


Harry and Jimmy Merge

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [24]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 24 - "I'm not scared"by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Harry and Jimmy Merge

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 24 - "I'm not scared"  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

This takes place after S2 EP 19

Title: Harry and Jimmy Merge

The Charmed Ones, Harry, Jimmy (his Darklighter) and Celeste (former Elder) are in the Command Center and preparing to merge Harry with his Darklighter. 

Celeste conjures two small beds. One for Harry and one for Jimmy to lay on during the merge. Macy is going over her notes for the spell that she will be using.

Celeste: (claps her hands together) Okay. Lets do this. Harry? Jimmy? Go over and lay on the beds over there. Maggie? Once they lay down, take the chalk and draw a circle around the beds. Mel? Place the four candles around the circle (North, South, East, West). 

Celeste looks at Macy.

Celeste: Macy? Are you ready?

Macy looks up from her notes.

Macy: (nervous) Yes.

Celeste: (to Macy) Great. You'll need to stand between Harry and Jimmy.

Macy follows Celeste’s instructions. She leans down to Harry and takes his hand that is laying on his stomach.

Macy: (whispers) You're going to be fine. I promise. (kisses him on the cheek)

Harry: (looks into her eyes) I know. I have you by my side.

Macy smiles, stands up and goes over to Jimmy.

Macy: (takes his hand) You are going to be fine too.

Jimmy: (nervous) Are you sure?

Macy: Yes. I promise. (releases his hand)

Jimmy: What? No kiss?

Macy: (laughs) After the merge.

Jimmy: Promise?

Macy: (stares at Jimmy and smiles) Yes.

Celeste: Macy? It's up to you now. Take your time.

Macy closes her eyes, takes a deep breathe in and then blows out.

Macy: Alright. So. After I read this spell, (looks over at Jimmy) your body will turn into gray smoke (looks at Harry) and then will go into yours though your chest.

She looks at Harry and Jimmy.

Macy: Ready?

Harry: (hesitate) Yes, I'm not scared.

Jimmy: (says nervously) Yes, I trust you.

Macy: Good. Now, I would like both of you to close your eyes.

Harry and Jimmy close their eyes. Macy says the spell out loud. Gray smoke starts to form from Jimmy's feet and slowly moves up the rest of his body until his whole body is all smoke. The Charmed One and Celeste nervously watch the smoke move over towards Harry. It painlessly enters him through his chest. The process is complete. Macy slowly leans down to Harry and caresses his face.

Macy: (whispers nervously) Harry? Honey?

A few seconds pass before Harry opens his eyes. He looks over at Macy's sweet face and smiles.

Macy: Harry? How do you feel?

Harry: Wonderful. Like my old self, but better.

Macy sighs in relief. Everyone does. Harry takes his hand and caresses Macy's cheek.

Harry: Thank you for making me whole again.

Macy takes his hand and kisses it.

Macy: (whisper) You're welcome.

Mel, Maggie and Celeste walk over to Harry and Macy.

Celeste: (to Macy) You did great. I can see that you two really love each other and I will no longer stop you two from being together.

Macy: Thank you Celeste. That means a lot.

Maggie: Looking good Har.

Mel: Yeah. Now you won't be afraid of insects any more.

Everyone laughs.

Harry: Thanks Melanie.

Mel: No problem.


End file.
